The Cat who walks by him self
by phoenix inferno
Summary: Okay... it's sought of a what if story. Zolo's grown up on the black cat pirate ship and is a very big favourate of the new captain, Kuro, who sets out to destroy a hatted boy's ship. Leaving Zolo behind when he leaves. Much randomness and odd pairing ins
1. Chapter 1

Capture part one of two

Start.

"Zolo!" Kuro bellowed over the sound of about fifty screaming pirates. "Where in hells name is Zolo!"

"Here cap'n." A green haired pirate in a large blue coat, cream colored shirt and ripped jeans and boots shoved through the front row.

"You're coming with me. You see that boat over there?" Kuro pointed at a boat that was so far away it was barely a stick. "We are going to plunder it, kill it's crew and 'fulfill' our selves with any women a bored." Zolo nodded in agreement and followed faithfully behind his captain in to one of the docking boats. Zolo rowed them out about one hundred meters before told to stop and give the signal for the main boat to sale to a near by island and lay in weight. They drifted for nearly and hour before Zolo was poked to commence the second faze. As Zolo lay down with a red stain in the side if his coat Kuro set up a flair which caught the other boats attention. From above an anchor fell to the water and sunk in to the abyss.

"Ahoy!" Came a young and childish voice. A young man wearing a straw hat leaned over the railing and stared down.

"Can you help us? My cabin boy and I, we were hired on to a ship. They turned out to be pirates and when we found out they threw us off the ship, badly injuring the lad." Kuro said in an innocent almost country accent. Luffi above looked down and zolo then disappeared. In his place came three more different people. One hand extremely long nose, the other and odd eyebrow and the third was a girl with ginger hair.

"For once I think you're right Luffi." The girl said to some one not visible to Kuro. "Haul 'em up guys. I'll go get the first aid." The girl turned and walked away leaving the hauling to the other two visible young men. When welcomed a bored Kuro was greeted by the captain, the star hatted Luffi boy.

"Thank you for bringing us a bored, I was worried he wouldn't last much longer."

"He's a bit old for a cabin boy aint 'e?" Nami stated, this struck a nerve with Kuro but he bared it and came up with a comeback.

"I have to call him my cabin boy other ways he can't travel around with out being hunted, he's the illegitimate son of a dear old pirate friend of mine name shanks." Kuro smiled, sure they wouldn't know who shanks was.

"Shank! Yo knew shakns? He gave me this hat!" Luffi said, removing the hat a displaying it on his hands.

"Ohh... you knew him? well... don't tell Zolo, he doesn't know this. I told him his father was an old crew member who died a few weeks after bringing his son a bored." Zolo knew he wasn't Shank's kid. He knew who his father was, that, however didn't mean he liked his father.

When Zolo's eyes flicked open he was looking in to eight eyes, none of which he'd ever seen before.

"Hi!" Luffi greeted the green haired boy. "I'm luffi! it's nice to meat you Zolo!" Zolo then, for some reason. Started to feel guilty that he was on bored these peoples ship to kill them and steal from them. He started to get p then realized something was missing.

"Where are my pants?" He scowled. Luffi pointed to a chair in the corner of the room. Zolo got up and scowled at the other people in the room to give him privacy. A few minutes later he emerged on deck, dressed and ready to put his captains plan in to order. His captain was sitting discussing matters with the straw hated boy. Pretending to be badly injured was something Zolo had quite a knack for. He also had a knack for attracting guys, some of which were gay on land but most were just sailors and we all know about that. He walked over to Kuro and took stance by his side.

"Ahh.. Zolo. How are you feeling lad?" Kuro asked, well a where that Zolo wasn't all that much younger then himself. "I was just chatting to Luffi here, he says you can stay on his ship and work around here if you wish when we reach the next port. I've got to get back on land I'm afraid. I can't stay out here."

"Why not?" Zolo asked, almost forgetting it was part of the plan. "I thought you said..." He trailed off to silence and the rest of the straw hatted boys crew gathered around. One quick glance from Kuro told Zolo it was time. He reached for one of his swords and drew it at Kuro.

"What the!" The ginger girl shrieked in surprise. Kuro gasped in surprise while slipping his claws out un seen by Luffi's crew. The, at the same time, he and Zolo attacked, Zolo purposely got in Kuor's way, stopping hm from getting to any of the crew. he attacked them, giving them wounds which appeared fatal, they would live though. Even if they didn't get to a hospital. When the job was finished and the good loaded on to the small rowing boat Kuro turned angrily to Zolo and hit him hard across the face leaving a trail of scratch marks

"What was that for!"

"You! You got in my way? Is something the matter Zolo? You seemed to want to save this cru. Are they special somehow?" Kuro grinned looking over to the limp body of the girl. "Or maybe months and sea has given you a different taste." He grinned evilly and glanced over and Sanji. Zolo drew his other swords and prepared himself. "You can't beat me... I have a new tactic. And it doubles as something for you to pondor as I sale away, leaving you on this boat with the other people you tried to kill. With this Kuro took one step backwards, cut the ships line. Quickly grabbed Zolo's face and kissed him passionately then dropped in to the below boat. leaving a very confused Zolo to get him self out of his current mess. "Oh! And if we ever meat again!" Kuro called from a few meters away. "I expect that to be paid up with interest." He grinned one last time to Zolo and his little boast kept on sailing. For some reason the green haired pirate wanted to swim after his captain.

He sighed and looked around, When they woke up they'd kill him. Unless... he took two of his swords and gave him self similar wounds to theirs before falling to the ground a few meters away from the others. His bloody swords wiped off on his shirt.

End of chapter one!

He he... it's not the best opening chapter ever. I really only started righting this as a reason not to revise for my exams. It will get better, and slashyer and just plane weireder in future chapters... please keep reading, I would Like to know what I could do to get better!

TTFN


	2. Untrusting eyes

Chapter two: untrusting eyes

Yay a second chapter! My exams are all over now so I can relax. Until I have to get my results! Argh I bombed 'em I just know it! Eh what's the problem? Two years till my real one!

Start

Zolo felt himself regain consciousness and as he opened his eyes he surveyed the odd surroundings. He was in a tacky hammock hanging up in what seemed to be a kitchen. Slaving suspiciously over the oven was the blond haired man. Every now and then he'd glance over at Zolo angrily and when Zolo finally sat up, giving away that he was alive. The blond haired man reached for a large carving knife. Zolo began to think that the knife was meant for him but it was instead placed down on the counter next to a pile of tomatoes and carrots.

"Cut them, after all… you are a 'cabin boy'." The obvious distain for Zolo dripped off every word that left Sanji's mouth. Zolo sighed and complied, he would have to make nice to not get himself kicked off. He really thought he'd never wake up again when he last blacked out after watching Kuro leave. "Is your name really Zolo?" Sanji scowled.

"Yeah. And yours is?" Zolo kept his mind in his chopping, attempting not to make eye contact.

"If you tell a demon your name it can use you." He looked at Zolo and sighed, angrily taking the knife away. "Get out of my kitchen! You can't cut for crap!" He pointed to the stairs leading up to the deck. Nervously Zolo trudged up the stairs, emerging in the sun. A silence hit him, they'd been talking about him, and it was that obvious way in which they feel silent. Zolo got it quite often back on his old ship. None of the others liked him, in particular Django. For some reason he'd had it in for Zolo sense he was named second in command under Kuro.

"How are you?" Came a generally concerned question from the ginger girl. "I'm Nami. It's nice to meet you again. Hopefully with out a loss of blood this time." She smirked, trying to make him feel better but obviously still holding hatred towards him. Zolo smiled the best he could and blushed guiltily.

"I'm fine thanks. How are you? You got hurt pretty bad." He once again flushed the most unbefitting red and looked away. Nami giggled and hit him on the shoulder.

"You'll fit right in. And don't worry. We don't think you wanted to kill us, we think it was Kuro." She grinned and poked his rumbling stomach.

"You're in luck!" Came the long nosed boy's annoying voice. "Sanji cooks the best grub!" He gave a dorky thumbs up a companied by a large cheesy grin. For some reason Zolo did think he'd fit right in, however, he still wanted to get back to his real crew. Back to the boat he grew up on. For some reason the people he'd nearly killed had forgiven him, let him stay alive and were treating him like a friend, like an equal. Even after what he'd done.

"Hey down there! I'm Luffi!" The other boy called down from the crows nest. Then, grabbing on to the railing, he flung his body down to land next to Zolo he then let go of the rail, his arms flipping back in to place leaving a gob open Zolo just staring.

"Oh yeah… about him. He's a rubber man. He ate a cursed fruit." Nami grinned and shrugged.

"Cursed fruit?" Zolo shouted, not like he hadn't heard of it, more like he hadn't expected it to come up.

"Yeah you know of it?" Luffi asked. "Or anything about the grand line?"

"No, sorry." Zolo sighed, this kid was dumb, it'd be easy to trick him. "So. Are you guys letting me stay or am I gonna have to get off at the next stop."

"You're staying. As long as you realise that you'll be in trouble if you try anything. Sanji doesn't trust you one bit. You'll be being supervised at all moments." Ussop scowled, he obviously still didn't trust Zolo. Even if he was up for making him feel at home.

"Hey, guys. What do I do if I see a ship approaching sailing a jolly Rodger?" Luffi suddenly interrupted. Nami and Ussop turned and started shouting at Luffi about his stupidity and how he should've said before and so on.

"I suggest you get ready to fight." Zolo looked around. "You have no other men at all? Well… I suppose beggars can't be choosers. Where are my swords?" He was about to draw them when he realised he was no longer in possession of them.

"Sanji took 'em. Not all of them, you can have one." Luffi passed Zolo a sword in a belt loop so you could see the metal. It was a grand sword with a razor sharp edge and two decretive cat eye jewels in the handle which was bound in leather and laced in silver. "It's pretty."

"It was a gift." He took it from Luffi. There was an awkward silence then they started to get tense. Ussop had gone and gotten Sanji from the kitchen and the crew plus one prepared for battle with the approaching ship. As the flag got closer Zolo's stomach tied its self in to tighter and tighter knots. As the image of the unmistakeable cat like Jolly Rodger wafted back and forth Zolo began to think about running. Hiding and pretending he hadn't lived.

"You looked freaked. Do you know these pirates?" Nami whispered to Zolo as the other boat got ears distance away. Zolo could hear cheering as the crew were rallied up and gotten ready to attack. He nodded solemnly, then, when Nami realised she wasn't going to get any more she stopped staring at him and prepared her self.

"Ha!" Came the quick exhaled laugh of the captain. He strode off the ship causing the crew of Luffi's ship to freeze on the spot. Kuro walked down the mast of his ship and jumped gracefully to the floor right in front of Zolo. "You're actually alive." He grinned. "That's lucky. You can re pay me now then can't you." He licked his lips and leaned closer to Zolo. The greenete leaned away and scowled. The eyes of every one on bored both ships were on him. "It doesn't matter. I'm just here to drop of some trash." He stepped to the side and Django threw another pirate down on bored. He was about seventeen with messy curly black hair and he had a sought of innocent nerdy vibe about him. Despite a nerdy feel he was still quite attractive, even out cold.

"Trey!" Zolo screeched and ran to the person side. "Speak to me. Are you okay? What the hell happened? What the fuck did you do to him?" Zolo growled in a cat like manor and stance ready for battle.

"You still use my sword I see." Kuro joked. Running his fingers up the side of the blade Kuro bit his bottom lip and grinned at Zolo suggestively. "Oh and Trey here… he's useless to us. Especially when he calls me a liar and a pervert. Lousy little rat wouldn't even give me one job. Unlike you eh? Zolo?" The last part was whispered privately in to the mentioned ones ear.

"Fuck off." Zolo growled again.

"Or what?"

"I'll have to freeze your ass." Kuro grinned. That was the first time Zolo had ever even given in to the facts. He was nearly ready.

"Oniichan?" Came a dry voice from the black haired boy, he looked up at the blurry image of Zolo before collapsing again.

End of chapter two!

Eek I just realised I've been spelling Usopp wrong. Sorry. Apart from that I still think this chapter is way too rushed oh and could you please tell me the name of Luffi's ship? I really don't know.


	3. soz

Hi readers of all my stories! I'm soughta putting my self on a pursonel Hiatis at the mo to 'get my priorities straight' as my Mom puts it. I don't want to but I going to have to take a break from writing for a bit. I may beable to load every now and then and I will try! Please don't loose faith. It's only till I'm organized or do well enough for my mom to stop careing again!

Plz don't stop reading!

Sinead ( A.K.A Phoenix inferno)


End file.
